On-line services may provide users with the ability to send and receive instant messages. Instant messages may be exchanged in a private on-line conversation between two or more people who have access to an instant messaging service and who have installed communications software necessary to access and use the instant messaging service. A participant list that includes the communications identities with which a user exchanges instant messages may be displayed for a user.
A game application may be accessible thorough a network of computers and may be referred to as an on-line game. Players may be invited to participate in an on-line game. Players scores, particularly the highest player scores, may be displayed for an on-line game in a ranked list referred to as a leaderboard.